Pleasure
by KaiHun Lovea
Summary: Sehun, seorang Vampire yang menghabiskan waktunya selama tiga tahun untuk menghindari Jongin, Werewolf jahil yang selalu menggombalinya, namun ketika hyungnya memintanya untuk tinggal di asrama dan sekamar dengan Jongin, bisakah ia kembali menghindari pria tersebut? Vampire. Werewolf. Yaoi. Oneshoot. Kaihun.


PLEASURE

Cast : Kai, Sehun, etc

Fantasy

Ini hanya oneshoot doang ya, jangan minta sequel saat aku lagi sibuk. Hehehe

Dan ini pendek plus juga alurnya cepat. Yang ga suka, silahkan klik tanda close.

No edit, typo bertebaran

Kaihun Lovea

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sehunie," Baekhyun dengan semangat menyodorkan kue dengan lilin yang menyala di atasnya kehadapan Sehun.

Sehun dengan malas langsung meniup lilin itu hingga padam.

"Yak, bocah kau belum membuat suatu permohonan dan aku belum memintamu untuk meniup lilinnya."Dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, Baekhyun memukul kepala Sehun.

"Percuma hyung, aku sudah ratusan kali melakukan hal itu, sahut Sehun masih dengan tampang malasnya.

"Jangan sombong bocah, kau baru melakukannya 325 kali, aku sudah melakukannya selama 500 tahun lebih."

Sehun mendengus, "Bukankah secara tidak langsung kau telah mengatakan pada kami yang ada disini tentang betapa tuanya dirimu Baekkie hyung?"

"Aku belum tua, Oh Tuhan, bahkan satu kerutan pun tak akan berani menyentuh kulitku," Baekhyun dengan bangga mengelus kulit putih pucatnya.

"Itu karena kau kan seorang vampire." Chen yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan keduanya kini mulai membuka suara.

"Seperti kalian bukan saja," ucap Baekhyun sinis.

Sehun melenguh keras, "Tolong jangan ingatkan aku lagi tentang siapa aku sebenarnya," ratapnya dengan nada putus asa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun. "Bukankah menjadi bagian dari kaum vampire itu keren. Kau tak perlu takut dirimu akan menua, dan kau bahkan tidak akan pernah mati karena kau abadi."

"Tapi tetap saja hyung, seberapa keraspun kau berolahraga tubuhmu akan tetap sedingin es."

"Jadi karena itu kau selalu mengencani wanita dari bangsa manusia?" tanya Chen.

"Yeah, paling tidak walau hanya sebentar, aku bisa merasakan suhu tubuh mereka yang hangat. Yah, tapi itu tidak penting, yang paling penting sekarang adalah dimana hadiahku, kalian tidak melupakannya bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya menyerahkan segulung kertas yang diikat dengan pita berwarna merah ke tangan Sehun.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Sehunpun membuka ikatan pita itu dengan hati-hati sebelum kemudian ia mengerutkan keningnya saat gulungan kertas itu terbuka. "Sekolah?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung. "Kalian ingin aku sekolah lagi?"

"Ya," sahut Chen tenang. "Bukankah malam kemarin kau bilang ingin kembali merasakan bagaimana rasanya tinggal di asrama sekolah dan bercampur baur dengan bangsa manusia dan aku serta Baekhyun menemukan sekolah yang cocok untukmu."

"Sekolah khusus bangsa manusia?" tanya Sehun.

"Bukan, aku menemukan bangsa kita juga banyak yang sekolah di sana," jelas Baekhyun.

"Hanya bangsa kita?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Yah, ada sedikit kaum werewolf juga," ucap Chen.

Sehun mengerang pelan, "Kau tahu kan hyung aku benci mereka, baunya begitu menyengat," Sehun mengernyitkan hidungnya ketika teringat saat pertemuan terakhir mereka dengan kaum werewolf tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Tapi tubuh mereka hangat loh hun."

Sehun melirik tajam pada Baekhyun, "Apa kau pernah tidur bersama salah satu dari mereka?"

"Sekali," Baekhyun nyengir, "Tapi itu sudah lama, sekitar seratus tahun yang lalu."

"Wow, ingatanmu tajam sekali hyung, aku yakin saat itu pasti tidak menyenangkan bukan, bau tubuh mereka terlalu menyengat bagi kaum kita."

"Bukan begitu," Baekhyun mengelak.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Itu karena untuk pertama kalinya dia berada di posisi bottom," ucap Chen.

Tawa Sehun meledak ketika mendengar ucapan Chen, ia tidak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang melotot kearahnya. "Ah, jadi hyung yang mengaku sangat manly ini ternyata seorang bottom."

Pletak

"Bukan begitu, itu hanya karena aku kalah taruhan dari Chen," elak Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chen dengan nada menggoda. "Seingatku aku hanya memintamu untuk tidur dengannya dan bukan memintamu untuk menjadi bottom."

Sehun terkikik pelan saat melihat Baekhyun yang salah tingkah ketika mendengar ucapan Chen. "Apa dia lebih kuat darimu hyung?"

"Aku tak mengingatnya," sembur Baekhyun. "Sudahlah jangan bahas itu lagi, sekarang kau bersiap-siap saja saja, besok kau mulai sekolah."

"Tunggu, bukankah aku akan tinggal di asrama, apa kalian tahu aku akan tidur sekamar dengan siapa di sana?"

"Soal itu mana kami tahu," ucap Chen, "Kau tanyakan saja pada kepala sekolahnya nanti."

"Arghttt, ku harap teman sekamarku itu bukanlah dari bangsa werewolf," harap Sehun.

"Terlambat," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sinis, "Seharusnya kau mengucapkan kata itu sesaat sebelum kau meniup lilin ulang tahunmu."

"Yak, itukan karena kau baru mengatakannya sekarang hyuuuungggg..."

"Tak ada gunanya kau protes sekarang hun, sudah pergilah ke kamarmu sana dan berdoa yang banyak agar kau bisa sekamar dengan manusia seksi," Chen mendorong tubuh Sehun, meminta pria itu untuk segera menyingkir dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namun ternyata semua tak sesuai harapan Sehun, saat ia tiba di asrama dan bertemu dengan orang yang menjadi roommatenya, rasanya ia ingin langsung menendang wajah pemilik smirk menyebalkan yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya tersebut. Dari ratusan siswa yang ada di sekolah itu, kenapa ia harus sekamar dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui? Orang itu, Kim Jongin, Alpha dari salah satu pack terkuat dari bangsa werewolf. Orang yang sangat Sehun benci karena hanya dialah yang berani merebut kekasih wanita Sehun, tak hanya sekali tapi telah terjadi berulang kali. Dia juga telah berulang kali menggagalkan perburuan Sehun, saat pria itu tengah berburu hewan di hutan untuk ia minum darahnya.

"Hai Sehun, lama tak berjumpa, kau tampak semakin manis saja," dengan kurang ajarnya Jongin menepuk pantat Sehun yang langsung di balas tendangan telak di kaki Jongin.

"Tak ku sangka kalau kau masih hidup Kim Jongin dan kau tampak semakin dekil saja," balas Sehun sarkatis.

"Tentu saja sayang, aku akan selalu hidup untukmu," Jongin mengedipkan matanya.

Sehun bersikap seolah-olah ia baru saja muntah ketika mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Apa kau ingin aku mematahkan salah satu kakimu disini, kurasa aku bisa melakukannya sekarang."

"Oh, kasar seperti biasanya ya Oh Sehun, bagaimana kalau kita bertarung saja di sini, ah di atas ranjang maksudku."

"Dalam mimpimu Kim?"

"Dalam mimpiku," Jongin tersenyum menyebalkan. "Tentu saja aku selalu memimpikanmu Oh Sehun, apa kau mengetahuinya?"

"Kau menjijikkan Kim, menyingkir dari hadapanku sekarang."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menyingkir kalau kau ada di sini Sehun? Apa kau tidak rindu padaku? Kita bahkan sudah tiga tahun tidak bertemu."

Sehun mendengus, "Aku bahkan berharap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi Kim."

"Ah jadi kau menghilang selama tiga tahun karena menghindariku?"

"Aku tidak menghindarimu."

"Begitu ya, lalu kau yang selalu mengambil jalan yang lain saat mencium bauku apa itu bisa dikatakan tidak menghindar dariku?"

"Apa... dari mana kau..."

"Ku harap kau tidak lupa ingatan kalau kau adalah pasanganku Oh Sehun. Ah, apa karena kau sudah berumur ratusan tahun kau jadi mudah melupakan segala sesuatu? Oh Moon Goddes kenapa aku lupa kalau pasanganku sudah berumur ratusan tahun." Jongin tersenyum miring saat menatap Sehun.

"Sialan kau Kim, aku mungkin memang sudah berumur ratusan tahun tapi aku bukan orang pikun."

"Ya, kau memang bukan pikun Sehuna, tapi hanya berusaha menghindariku bukan. Kenapa vampire cantikku selalu bertingkah semenggemaskan ini, apa dia terlalu malu untuk bertemu matenya." Jongin memasang pose berpikir yang terlihat begitu menyebalkan di mata Sehun.

"Pergi saja ke tengah laut sana, atau ke tempat manapun yang jauh dariku, baumu membuatku ingin muntah dan tingkahmu membuatku ingin menendangmu Kim."

Bohong, Sehun bohong kalau mengatakan bau Jongin membuatnya muntah, bahkan Jongin juga tahu akan hal itu karena itu ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Setiap orang yang telah bertemu pasangannya tentu tahu tentang betapa memabukkannya bau pasangannya tersebut, bau yang akan terus membuatmu kecanduan dan tak bisa lepas dari matenya. Diam-diam Jongin merasa kagum dengan Sehun yang bisa menahan semua rasa kecanduan itu hingga ia bisa pergi meninggalkan Jongin. Tapi itu dulu, kali ini Jongin tak akan membiarkan hal tersebut terjadi lagi, lagi pula ia sudah mendapatkan bantuan dari kedua hyung angkat Sehun dengan membuat dirinya bisa sekamar dengan Sehun dan ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk menaklukkan vampire manisnya tersebut.

"Aku tak keberatan kalau kau ingin menendangku masuk ke dalam hatimu, sayang."

Sialan, Kim Jongin dengan segala gombalan recehnya sungguh membuat Sehun kesal, dengan kekuatan penuh ia berusaha menendang kaki Jongin, namun dengan kecepatan kilat Jongin berhasil menghindar, ia bahkan mencekal tangan Sehun dan membalikkan tubuh kurus itu hingga ia berada di belakang tubuh Sehun.

"Lepaskan aku Kim, kau... eunghhh..." Sehun menggigit bibirnya saat dengan tiba-tiba Jongin menjilat lehernya.

Sehun percaya karena ia seorang vampire, maka ia lebih kuat dari Jongin yang seorang serigala dan ia lah yang memegang kendali dalam hubungan mereka sebagai mate. Karena itu Sehun berusaha berontak sekuat tenaga saat Jongin menggigit pelan area lehernya. Sialan, itu daerah sensitivenya dan Sehun bisa merasakan sesuatu di area bawah perutnya mulai terbangun.

Namun Jongin tidak bodoh, ia malah menggesekkan kejantanannya yang mengeras ke bokong padat Sehun hingga vampire manis itu mendesah dan berhenti memberontak. Satu tangan Jongin memalingkan wajah Sehun ke samping dan dalam sekejap ia sudah mencium bibir Sehun dengan beringas, menghisap bibirnya dengan begitu rakus, seolah-olah ia akan kehilangan bibir Sehun kalau ia melepaskannya.

Tubuh Sehun bergetar, ia sudah sering berciuman, sangat sering malah tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya ia di dominasi, biasanya dirinyalah yang menjadi dominan, tapi saat ini Kim Jongin bahkan tidak memberikannya kesempatan bahkan sedikitpun untuk menjadi seorang dominan di ciuman mereka.

"Ennggghhhh..." Sehun mendesah saat lidah Jongin menyusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan menyapa seluruh isi mulutnya sebelum ia mengajak lidah Sehun untuk saling membelit dengannya.

Sehun meremas rambut kusut Jongin dengan kuat, napsunya mulai naik dan ia membalas ciuman Jongin dengan sama beringasnya, lidah mereka saling membelit, saling hisap, berusaha untuk saling mendominasi, namun pada akhirnya Sehun harus mengakui kekalahannya saat tangan Jongin meremas miliknya yang sudah terbangun sepenuhnya.

Jongin membalik tubuh Sehun, melepaskan kaos yang di pakai Sehun dan juga dirinya. Ia mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk berbaring di atas kasur, menindihnya, mencium bibirnya kilat sebelum lidahnya menyelusuri rahang Sehun, turun ke lehernya, menggigit dan menghisap setiap area yang dilalui bibirnya, memberikan tanda cinta yang banyak di leher mulus Sehun. Tangannya yang besar memainkan nipple Sehun dan di bawah sana pinggulnya bergerak naik turun menggesekkan kejantanan keduanya yang masih sama-sama terhalang kain celana.

"Enghhhh... Jongin..." Sehun mendesah, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Jongin menggigit lehernya hingga berdarah lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat. Sehun tahu kalau ini tak akan berjalan dengan lembut, mereka sama-sama makhluk yang kuat dan tak ada kata lembut di antara keduanya. Tubuh Sehun melengkung saat kedua tangan Jongin memelintir kedua nipplenya dan kemudian menariknya dengan cukup kuat.

"Ahhh... Jongin..."

Kali ini giliran dada Sehun yang menjadi sasaran bibir Jongin, lidahnya yang hangat dan basah menyapu nipple dingin Sehun, menjilatnya, menghisap dan kemudian menggigitnya. Tubuh Sehun menggeliat dan vampire berparas manis itu hanya bisa terus mendesah di bawah kekuasaan tubuh Jongin.

"Eungghhhh..." Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Jongin menancapkan taringnya di dadanya, darah Sehun mengalir keluar dan Jongin dengan senang hati menghisapnya.

Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Sehun dan mengamati bagaimana bekas gigitannya langsung menutup dan kemudian hilang tak berbekas. Pria itu bangkit dari atas tubuh Sehun untuk melepaskan celananya.

Sehun hanya diam mengamati Jongin menelanjangi tubuhnya sendiri, batinnya terus berkecamuk, inikah akhirnya, apa akhirnya ia menyerah dan takluk di bawah kekuasaan Jongin. Sejauh apapun selama ini ia menghindar dari Jongin, Moon Goddes selalu saja punya cara untuk mempertemukan mereka, seperti saat ini. Tapi apa Sehun siap saat ia akhirnya tak lagi menjadi seorang dominan?

Saat melihat kejantanan besar milik Jongin yang besarnya jauh melebihi miliknya sendiri dan bagaimana tubuh hangat itu berkeringat, membuatnya berusaha meyakini kalau inilah takdirnya. Takdirnya untuk bersatu dengan pasangannya.

Tangan berjemari lentik Sehun terulur ke depan, menyentuh kejantanan Jongin ketika pria itu lagi-lagi membungkuk di atasnya.

"Kau ingin menghisapnya?" tanya Jongin dengan suara serak.

Sehun mengangguk.

Dan tanpa berkata-kata lagi Jongin mengarahkan kejantanannya ke mulut Sehun, Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat kepala kejantanan Jongin sebelum kemudian ia memasukkan kejantanan Jongin ke dalam mulutnya. Sehun mendengus saat menyadari betapa besarnya milik Jongin hingga hanya bagian kepalanya saja yang bisa masuk ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

Sementara mulutnya bergerak menghisap dan memaju mundurkan kejantanan Jongin, satu tangan Sehun merayap ke perut Jongin dan bermain dengan absnya

Merasa cukup, Jongin mengeluarkan miliknya dari mulut Sehun, "Aku tak ingin mengeluarkannya di mulutmu sayang, ku rasa milikku sudah tak sabar untuk berada di dalam kehangatanmu."

"Kau bercanda Kim," desis Sehun.

"Baiklah aku ralat, maksudku milikku akan menghangatkan dirimu yang dingin," ucap Jongin seraya tersenyum. Ia melepaskan celana Sehun, melebarkan kaki putih mulus itu hingga terbuka lebar dan memposisikan miliknya tepat di depan hole Sehun. Jongin membungkuk, memasukkan nipple tegang Sehun ke dalam mulutnya sementara tangannya mengelus paha mulus Sehun dengan gerakan seduktif.

"Haaahhh... Ahhhhh..." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, dadanya membusung ke depan saat tanpa peringatan Jongin memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam holenya yang masih kering, rasa sakit yang menyengat membuat Sehun menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat. Tubuhnya memang bisa menyembuhkan sobekan pada holenya dengan cepat namun rasa sakitnya masih terasa. Dan Sehun hanya berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakitnya dengan meremas rambut Jongin dengan kuat.

Mulut Jongin meninggalkan nipple Sehun dan beralih menghisap lehernya, merobeknya dengan taringnya dan kemudian kembali menghisapnya. Seakan tak mau kalah, Sehun balas menggigit leher Jongin dan menghisap darahnya.

"Eungghhh..."

Sehun menggeliat saat Jongin dengan kasar bergerak naik turun di atas tubuhnya.

Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun, ia menaikkan kedua kaki Sehun ke atas pundaknya dan bergerak semakin brutal keluar masuk hole sempit Sehun.

"Aahhh... Ahhh..."

Jongin menunduk dan kembali menghisap nipple Sehun dengan kuat.

"Ahhhh... ahhhh faster..." racau Sehun, tangannya tak lagi meremas rambut Jongin melainkan meremas seprai yang sudah kusut tak berbentuk.

"Aaaaahhh..." Tubuh Sehun melengkung ke atas saat ia mencapai klimaksnya. Jongin dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh Sehun menjadi menungging dan terus bergerak dengan liar membobol hole Sehun.

"Jongiiiinnn... aku... ahhh..." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya saat Jongin menciumi punggungnya dengan ciuman yang lembut.

"Akhhh..." Sehun kembali klimaks dan kali ini di susul erangan Jongin yang juga mencapai klimaksnya.

Jongin melepaskan miliknya dan memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat, dengan menggunakan kekuatannya ia berguling ke samping dan membawa tubuh Sehun untuk berbaring di atas tubuhnya.

"Jangan menghindariku lagi," gumam Jongin.

"Kenapa aku harus?" tanya Sehun, ia mengelus dada bidang Jongin dengan lembut.

"Karena kau mateku, pasangan hidupku, dan aku serius Sehuna kalau kau mencoba menjauh lagi, aku akan mengurungmu di dalam kamar dan tak akan membiarkanmu keluar."

"Kau akan melakukan itu meski kau tahu kalau aku mungkin akan membencimu?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja, lagi pula aku tak yakin kalau kau akan membenciku, kau mungkin hanya akan terus mendesah karenaku Sehun."

Sehun mencibirkan bibirnya. "Kim Jongin dengan segala percaya dirinya."

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?"

"Tidak."

"Benarkah?" Jongin dengan jahil mengelus bokong Sehun.

"Baiklah hanya sedikit," ralat Sehun.

"Hanya sedikit?"

"Jangan mengharapkan lebih Kim."

"Begitu ya, sayangnya aku terlanjur banyak berharap padamu."

Sehun mendengus, "Jangan mulai lagi, aku tak suka dengan semua gombalanmu."

"Begitu, tapi kalau yang ini kau suka kan?" sekali lagi Jongin mengelus lembut bokong padat Sehun.

"Yak, kenapa bisa moon goddes memberiku pasangan seperti dirimu," Sehun melotot menatap Jongin. "Bahkan yang ada dipikiranmu hanyalah bagaimana caranya menjahiliku, menggombaliku dan berbuat mesum padaku."

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja karena moon goddes tahu kalau kita sangat cocok Sehuna. Kau dingin dan aku panas, dan kau tahu pasti hanya panaslah yang bisa mencairkan sesuatu yang dingin. Sama seperti aku dan dirimu, hanya akulah yang bisa menghangatkan hatimu Sehuna. I love you."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Ku rasa kau benar Kim, hanya akulah yang bisa mendinginkan hatimu itu, i love you too."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Wkwkwk, endingnya absurd ya, maaf...

Ini ff aku persembahin untuk seluruh member ff kaihun lover dari leader sampe maknae. Hehehe... maaf ya ff babysitternya belum bisa dilanjutin. Aku masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan...

Ada yang mau gabung lagi di grup line kami? Please id linenya...

Salam Kokobop

KaiHun Lovea


End file.
